The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Phlox plant, botanically known as Phlox paniculata ‘Party Punch’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Party Punch’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar of Phlox was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation by the Inventor in a field planted with numerous cultivars of Phlox paniculata in Hillegom, The Netherlands in July 2005. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Hillegom, The Netherlands in 2005 by the Inventor. It has been determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.